テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：+ }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*130}}}}ヒール | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：+50%エンデュランス再生 | stability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*22 round 0}}ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*131 round 0}}ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：スキル使用時に }*49.5 round 0}}ダメージ、 }* }*10 round 0}}ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*33.5 round 0}}ダメージ、-33%ヒーリング効果 | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*15.9 round 0}}ダメージ、移動すると }* }*31.8 round 0}}ダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}： }%受ける[[Damage|ダメージ]]、 }%受ける状態異常ダメージ | aegis = ( }}}秒)：次に受ける攻撃をブロックします | blind = }}} ( }}}秒)：次に与える攻撃は失敗します | chilled = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-66%スキルのリチャージ率、-66%移動速度 | crippled = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-50%移動速度 | fear = }}} ( }}}秒)：不本意な退去、行動できません、持続時間がスタックします | fury = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：20%クリティカルチャンス | protection = }}} ( }}}秒)：-33%受けるダメージ | quickness = ( }}}秒)：スキルとアクションは50%高速です | resistance = }}} ( }}}秒)：あなたの現在の状態異常は無効です。持続時間がスタックします。 | retaliation = ( }}}秒)：受けるダメージを反射して、そのソースへ戻します | slow = }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：スキルと行動はより遅くなります | stealth = ( }}}秒)：敵に見えません | swiftness = }}} ( }}}秒)：33%移動速度 | taunt = }}} ( }}}秒)：自発的に敵を攻撃します | weakness = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-50%エンデュランス再生、50%ファンブル (無制限) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：移動できません | daze | float | sink = }| }}}}}}： }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}}}}： }}}秒 | knockdown = }}}}}}： }}}秒 | push | knockback = }}}}}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | launch = }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | pull = }|icon=Radius.png}}： }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }| }|strikes= }|coefficient= }}}| }}}}} }| }}}}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }| }|base= }}}}} | barrier = }|icon=Barrier.png}}： } | attack speed increase = 攻撃速度の増加： }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | duration increase = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | duration decrease | duration decreased = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | recharge reduced = }}}： }% | critical chance | chance on critical | chance on critical hit = }}}： }% | critical chance increase = }}}： }% | movement speed increase = }}}： }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} }} | adrenaline = }： } | bounce | bounces = ： } | breakstun | breaksstun | stun break | breaks stun = 失神を振りほどきます | capture = | combat | combat only = 戦闘のみ | count recharge = }： }}}秒 | duration = }： }}}秒 | evade = ： }}}秒 | explosion | explosive = | gain = } のパーセンテージに基づいて } を得ます： }% | interval = }： }}}秒 | invulnerable | invulnerability = 不死身の持続時間： }}}秒 | lifeforce | life force = ： }% | maximum count = }： } | percent = }： }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = パルス： } | radius = }： }}} | range = }： }}} | reflect = | Conditions Removed | conditions Removed | conditions removed = 取り除かれる状態異常： } | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | targets = }： } | threshold | health threshold = ヘルスのしきい値： }% | unblockable = | miscplain | property = } }|： }}} | misc = }| }|}} }： } }}} } | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}} })}}： }}}}}}}} | #default = }|stacks= }}} } }|： }}} }} | | }}} | breaks stun = | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}}}} field skills | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }}}}} finisher skills }} }}}} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage, Healing, and Barriers See Template:Damage calculation for a list of allowed weapon parameters. Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates